


Patty in Love

by rayvanfox



Series: Busters in Love [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, everyone is gay and holtzmann is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox
Summary: Patty had no idea what was going on at the firehouse anymore, but she was willing to figure out how all these feelings collided, and where they could match up.It was worth it for her ghostbusting family. And for her peace of mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bootsnblossoms for the beta.  
> Sorry it took me so long to post this one.   
> I'm a slow fox when it comes to writing these days.

Patty had no idea what was going on at the firehouse anymore. Erin had gone from ice queen to schmoopsy, Abby was starry-eyed no matter who she was looking at, and Holtzmann... Well, Holtzmann was a trip. As a person. In every sense.

Wasn’t there something about pheromones acting on people in weird ways? Patty wasn’t about to say anything about the time of the month, but she was pretty sure four grown-ass women in a house together meant wading through a hell of a lot of feelings, without any clear understanding of who was feeling what, exactly, and how it affected the others. 

Now, there was nothing wrong with that, per se, it just took some getting used to. 

Patty was figuring it out, though. There was a lot of history floating around between the other three gals, but she’d parsed it all out and was pretty sure she knew the score. Recently, something had shifted between Abby and Erin which filled both of them with this shining light, and it was possible Holtzy was getting a contact high from it. That and the actual physical contact. 

Because that was a  _ thing, _ now. 

A thing that Patty hadn’t expected but was pleasantly surprised by on the regular. 

Holtzmann had started it, in a sideways sort of way, getting all of them to curl up on the rec room bed together. And, well, Patty wasn’t small, like the rest of them, so she needed some legit space. The others had to either give it to her or be okay with casual contact. And Holtzmann of all people took to that like a touch-starved alley cat — a comparison that actually fit her really well. It was kind of a revelation when Patty learned Holtzmann liked having her hair played with. These days when they all watched TV, it was like Patty had a purring cat on her lap, with Holtzmann’s head on her thigh, making happy little noises at having her hair petted and brushed and stuff. 

“What? She likes it,” Patty stage whispered to Abby after getting a  _ look  _ during their nightly watching of the funny news — those Comedy Central shows that dealt with current events and had liberal political commentary. Patty had taken to brushing and braiding Holtzmann’s hair during Larry Wilmore while doing some active listening. When he made an insightful point about blackness in the current cultural climate, she couldn’t help but say, “Preach, baby boy. That’s what I’m talkin’ about!”

Abby looked like she was in pain, and pushed her thumb toward the door to the kitchen. Patty stared back at her with a ‘really?’ sort of expression — she had four separate hanks of hair all held between her fingers, and was trying to perfect a french braid. White girl hair was so crazy. 

“You know, Patty,” Abby said at a slightly louder volume than was necessary, “I think we need some more snacks. Do you wanna help me out with that?” 

The girl clearly couldn’t leave it alone, whatever it was, so Patty sighed and said, “Yeah sure. I gotta pee anyway. Come on, sugar,” she added with a gentle wiggle of her knee. “Sit up. And hold these.”

Holtzmann let out a low groan, but raised her head and held up her hand, fingers stretched wide, so Patty could put each hank of hair between them for safe-keeping. She was so docile when she was getting petted, Patty couldn’t help but smile. 

By the time Patty got out to the kitchen, Abby already had snacks lined up on the counter to take back into the rec room and her arms were crossed over her front. Patty rolled her eyes. “What? You know Larry’s my favorite, why you interrupting?”

“I just think maybe you shouldn’t... I was wondering if you really...” She was fidgeting, which wasn't normal for her. 

Patty narrowed her eyes. “Come on, spit it out.”

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable.” Abby cut her eyes to the door like she was looking for an escape.

“Girl, I'm in my own fucking home. And you and Erin are always all up in each other's business. What are you talking about?” 

“Do you mean it? The affection? Because Holtzy—”

“Holtzy’s the one who started all this. Why are you pulling  _ me  _ aside?” Patty was getting a little mama bear about this, and Abby hadn't really said anything yet. She checked herself and tried to understand what was going on. Just in time, too, because Abby’s face was crumbling like a box of crackers getting rained on.

“Okay, look. I dunno what you worryin’ about, but everything's fine. I'm happy doing Holtzmann’s hair, she's happy getting it did. If you're unhappy for some reason, maybe I can do yours next.”

“It's not that,” Abby said, adjusting her shoulders as if they’d been carrying something heavy all day. “I just think, you know, with Holtzmann having a lot of, well,  _ feelings,  _ maybe we should be considerate of that, and...”

“And not, what, lead her on? is that what you think is happening?”

“Maybe a little bit? Unintentionally? She just, I dunno, she turns into a puppy around you, and I'm not sure it's fair to...” It was hard to tell if Abby was frowning thoughtfully or straight up pouting. Patty’s money was on the latter.

“Oh. I see what's going on. You think, because we aren't having sex, that I'm just playin’ with her?”

“No? I hope not, but I worry.” More uncomfortable shifting. What was up this girl’s butt?

“Worry. Uh-huh. That's what this is. Worry.” Patty took a step closer, which was all it took to make Abby tense up. “What exactly do you worry about, Abby? That she and I aren't having sex yet, or that we might be soon?” Patty had no idea where things were headed with Holtzmann, if anywhere, but whatever might or might not happen in the near or far future — or never, who knew? — Abby’s interest was uncalled for.

“What? No. I'm simply concerned that—”

“You know what I'm  _ not  _ concerned about? Anything to do with you and Erin’s relationship. You know why? Because it's none of my business and I know to stay  _ in my own lane. _ ” Patty crossed her arms and gave Abby a  _ look.  _

Abby deflated, her own arms falling to her sides. “Okay, fair point. Though, to be honest I could use someone to talk to about stuff with Erin. Holtzy just stares at me with as much comprehension as if I'd broken into interpretive dance to express my situation.”

Patty stifled a giggle and nodded. “I think Holtzy considers Erin to be as understandable as an alien life form, and is sure that the only way to figure her out is by experimenting. She just gets this look, like, ‘If I took you apart, could I put you back together again?’”

“Oh my god, You're so right.” Abby started to giggle and then Patty chuckled, and in a moment they were both really laughing, and all tension between them was gone.

“Come on, baby. Let's take this stuff back in there and cuddle up with our girls.”

Abby’s cheeks went a little pink, which was kind of adorable, and she gave one of her self-deprecating smiles as she grabbed a bag of pretzels and handed Patty a tube of Pringles. “Yeah, let's do it.”

 

—

 

The next day, when Abby and Erin were out giving an interview, Patty decided to do a little fishing. She’d just finished training Kevin on how to use the phone for the sixth time that month, and it was just about lunch time, so she headed to the lab to find Holtzmann. 

When she entered there was a burning smell and enough of a haze in the air that it was clear something had been on fire recently. She made a mental note to check the fire alarms. This was a firehouse, after all. Having it burn down because they’d neglected fire codes would just be embarrassing.

“Hey, baby, what you cookin’ in here? You know the kitchen’s right upstairs...” She stopped still when Holtzmann came into view, trying to stifle a yelp.

Holtzmann was scorched from her midsection upwards, except around her eyes where her goggles had been. Patty said a little prayer of thanksgiving that Holtzmann’s eyesight hadn’t been compromised. She was still wearing heat-resistant gloves and a safety apron, all of which looked sooty. And, you know, good job being safe, but holy  _ shit _ . 

The part that made Patty yelp was Holtzmann’s hair. It looked singed all along the hairline and up toward the top. Patty wasn’t sure if this meant her bangs were totally gone or what, but it looked likely. Shit.

“You okay, sugar?” She headed right to Holtzmann, who was tinkering with some mechanical doohickey that was still smoking faintly, and took hold of her shoulder.

Holtzmann finally pried her gaze away from the machine and looked at Patty with a dazed sort of smile. “I think I found the malfunction. Shouldn’t take more than a couple recalibrations and a handful of replacement parts...”

“Babydoll, c’mere. Let me look at you — assess the damage here.” She dragged Holtzmann over to a stool and set her down.

“That’s what I was doing.” Holtzmann insisted, 

“To  _ yourself, _ honeychile. Don’t play.” Patty found a grubby cloth on the closest work table, found a section free of grease, and started gently wiping Holtzmann’s face. “Does anything hurt?”

“My pride?” Holtzmann huffed, rolling her eyes at herself and making a funny face so Patty would laugh. It sort of worked. She was still too worried about burns to be finding shit funny right now.

“Sugar, concentrate. You don’t get to go scaring me like this and then not treat it serious. If you gonna have this much disregard for your safety I’m gonna get Abby to institute a buddy system, where you aren’t allowed in the lab by yourself. And she’ll do it too, if she gets a load of this.” Patty waved the cloth at Holtzmann’s grimy, smeared appearance. 

Holtzmann mean-mugged her, but the expression lacked force. It quickly turned into a pout. “I’m fine. The skin on my face feels a little hot, but I managed to dodge the shrapnel, so you can stop mothering me.”

Patty stilled and gave Holtzmann a  _ look.  _ “You  _ know  _ I ain’t yo mama, baby. If I was, you’d a been grounded a long time ago, and this nonsense wouldn’t’ve even happened. So back up and try again.”

“Sorry.” It was clearly a heartfelt, sincere apology, because Holtzmann didn’t use a weird voice at all. “But I need to get back to work.”

“What you  _ need _ to do is let me get you cleaned up and your injuries taken care of, and  _ then _ you need to eat something. You can come back to this later, when you’re refreshed and clear-headed.”

Holtzmann tried to roll her eyes at Patty, but at that exact moment her stomach rumbled, and Patty just smiled triumphantly at her. 

“Come on. I’ll fry us up some burgers.”

“Yes ma’am.” It didn’t come out as flip as Holtzmann probably meant it, which made all the difference, because Patty felt like preening just a bit.

“That right. That’s what I’m talkin’ about. You be a good girl while I figure out what to do with your hair, and I’ll pop open a fresh tube of Pringles, too.”

Her eyes were already closed, so the serene smile on Holtzmann’s lips said everything that needed saying. 

 

—

 

Half an hour later the two of them were sitting at the kitchen table biting into some juicy-ass hamburgers and sipping on some cool lemonade. Holtzmann’s face was covered in aloe, and her singed bangs — most of which were still there, if slightly crunchy — had been gently combed and swept up off her forehead. Aside from the angry redness of her skin, she looked fine, and was in a cheerful mood.

“Oh dear goddess. This is so good, Patty,” Holtzmann murmured around the huge bite in her mouth. She licked her lips while still chewing and they glistened prettily.

“You have a newfound appreciation for my home cooking now that you tried to cook yourself, baby?” Patty couldn’t help but chuckle as Holtzmann rolled her eyes and smiled  as widely as her burnt skin would allow. 

“Possible. We might need to repeat the experiment a few more times, just to be certain of the results.”

“You mean the part where I cook for you, right? Because I _ know  _ cooking yourself is not something you  _ ever _ gonna repeat.”

“Yes ma’am. Of course.” Holtzmann winked at her, and despite the unimpressed face she hoped she’d managed, Patty’s breath caught.

That girl sure was a gorgeous sight. 

She wasn’t going to derail Patty from her original mission, though. “You don’t think Abby will mind if you start experimenting with me?” 

The question came out more suggestive than she’d meant it to, but Holtzmann’s eyebrows only raised fractionally as she chewed and swallowed her bite before answering. “I dunno why she would. She obviously cares about furthering humanity’s understanding of the world through the scientific method.”

Patty couldn’t tell if Holtzmann was being deliberately obtuse or if she really didn’t get it. And if it was the first thing, was that a sign that she didn’t want to talk about this stuff with Patty? They’d thought through many different scenarios when it came to Erin’s feelings for Abby, but maybe analyzing Abby’s feelings was off limits. 

Believing it was at least worth one more shot, Patty said, “Well, maybe she’s gotten used to having you to herself, and it’s hard to give that up.”

Holtzmann frowned with a stack of five Pringles stalled halfway to her mouth. “But no one else is in the lab except her and me. And Dr Gorin, every once in awhile.” She crunched down on the Pringles, fragments exploding everywhere, and frowned even harder when she caught the look Patty was giving her. 

“Oh.” She’d done an all right job of catching most of the crumbs in her hand cupped below her chin, but still. She looked sheepishly up at Patty and said, “You’re not talking about sciencing, are you?”

There was no point in being coy. Besides, there was a level of subtlety that Holtzmann straight up missed, and Patty needed the two of them to be on the same page for this conversation to make any sense to either of them. “Not really.” 

Holtzmann tipped the crumbs into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed before answering. Patty waited, knowing Pringles took precedence. “But Abby never  _ had  _ me, and definitely not exclusively, so that doesn’t make sense.” 

That was new information. Not shocking information, but new. Patty had for some reason assumed otherwise. “By  _ had _ you mean...?”

“I’m speaking sexually, of course. Speaking romantically gets you into murky waters, always.” Holtzmann took another huge bite of her hamburger, and Patty resigned herself to wait until Holtzmann’s mouth was no longer full to ask her next question.

“Do those murky waters have to do with your feelings or hers?”

“All feelings are murky to me, so... yes.”

“So...” Patty felt a little embarrassed at even wanting to know the answer to this question, let alone asking it, but she was far enough in now, she might as well do it. “Do you wish she  _ did _ have you?”

Holtzmann tilted her head slightly and watched as Patty's face heated up. After a few moments, she reached a hand across the table to touch Patty's and spoke softly, sounding as though her question was completely without agenda. “Does it upset you to think that I might?”

This was not a part of the conversation Patty was ready for, no matter how gently it was framed. Nor was she willing to examine the riot of emotions that question brought up. She stared at her half-eaten burger and cleared her throat before doing the only thing she could at the moment: deflect. 

“I kinda think Abby gets upset at the idea that... you might want  _ me _ to have you.”

“But that's absurd.” 

The response, as well as Holtzmann's apparent amusement at Patty’s statement, cut deep, causing Patty to lose her breath for a moment. The sharp pain in her chest eased only slightly as Holtzmann went on.

“She knows that my feelings for her don't diminish, even as my feelings for you grow monumentally.” She frowned and squeezed Patty's hand, adding, “What's wrong, darling?”

Darling. That was new. Patty would have chuckled at Holtzmann picking up her tendency to use terms of endearment if her stomach hadn't been in knots. She pushed her plate away and mumbled self-consciously, “What kinda feelings you having grow in you, then?”

Holtzmann's grin was so wide it had to hurt as she cooed, “All the good ones, sweetheart.”

Patty did her best to smile back, caught between melting at Holtzmann’s sweetness and feeling frozen with nerves. “You figure out what to do with them yet?”

“Nope.” Holtzmann’s grin had gone sharp, her eyes searching, the pressure of her hand steady, insistent. “But I was kinda hoping you’d be willing to help with that.”

 

—

 

By the time Erin and Abby got home, Holtzmann and Patty had been on the rec room bed for hours, dividing their time between some hardcore snuggling and naming and organizing their feelings. Also, their feeling about other people’s feelings. There was sort of a whole plan mapped out, of how to deal with all the feelings. It was a lot. Holtzmann didn’t seem to think so. Patty wouldn’t  _ ever _ admit that she found Holtzmann’s near infinite capacity for working out details kinda hot. 

Abby was the first to walk in, and she visibly started and covered her eyes, stammering, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just — I’ll go. I’m sorry.”

“Abs, it’s fine,” Holtzmann said, raising her head from where it rested extremely close to Patty’s bosom. “We’re just hanging out. Come join us.”

Hand still over most of her flushed face, Abby shook her head. “No, ah... I really think I should go check on Erin, and—”

That’s when Erin walked into the room. “Do what now? I’m here.” She took in the cozy scene on the couch and managed to react only by flaring her nostrils. “Aha.”

“Y’all don’t have to go. Seriously. We just been talking. Holtzmann isn’t embarrassed or nothin’, her face is just that color.”

Abby lowered her hand slightly and peeked over it at Holtzmann’s face. “Oh. _Ohhh,_ ” she said while advancing toward the bed. “What happened, Holtzy?”

“Nothing. Minor explosion, but it’s fine.” The moment the word ‘explosion’ left her lips, Holtzmann paused as if realizing it was the wrong one to use. 

To her credit, Abby looked appalled. “A  _ what?  _ Are you  _ okay?? _ ”

“Yes. Perfectly fine. Just a bit of singeing.”

“Jesus.” Abby’s voice almost sounded reverent as she reached out to touch Holtzmann’s frizzy hair, but stopped a few inches short. “Wow, is the lab okay?”

“Yeah, honestly. It’s fine. Very localized. Patty took care of me, and I’ll take care of the hardware. Nothing too vital melted.” She grinned at Abby and leaned forward the couple inches so her hair met Abby’s fingers. 

After a brief moment of contact, Abby pulled away with half a glance over her shoulder, where Erin was standing, lips pressed tight together. “Okay... Well, It’s kinda late, maybe we should—”

“Watch the funny news?” Erin pressed closer to the bed, giving Abby no means of escape. 

“Oh, Okay...? I mean, if you want to?” Abby’s question seemed equally divided between the rest of the three of them, and each one nodded in agreement. 

“Climb aboard, mateys,” Holtzmann said as she patted the mattress, searching for the remote among the covers. 

“I’ll get some snacks,” Patty offered, mostly so she could have a legit reason to untangle her limbs from Holtzmann’s, for the sake of everyone’s blood pressure.

“I’ll join you,” Erin said with a kinda dubious expression. 

“Sure?” Patty replied as she stood up. They awkwardly headed out to the kitchen and Patty braced for... she wasn’t sure what. Something... difficult.

It came in a much more straightforward way than Patty had expected. 

“So... That’s happening, isn’t it? It looks like it’s happening. It seems like if it’s not happening, it probably should be happening. Know what I mean?” 

Patty absolutely knew what she meant, but she just shrugged. “It’ll happen when it happens, but yes. It’s pretty much a given. What’s it to you?”

Erin had the sense to look sheepish. “Me? Nothing. But to Abby? I think kind of a lot. I’m not saying you should do anything different, I just...” She shook her head. “I dunno. I don’t get how Holtzmann thinks it could possibly work to... Whatever. Abby’s happy, we’re doing well, and you and Holtzmann...?”

“Have been talking a lot. We’re figuring it out. Thanks.” Patty hesitated before adding, “You know Abby loves you no matter what her feelings for Holtzy are, right?"

“Yeah... I know. I mean, intellectually I understand the concept, it’s just hard to get my heart to believe that it’s true. Selfish little thing,” she added, with a painful but endearingly self-conscious chuckle.

“I hear you. It's not easy. But Holtzy isn’t trying to take your place or nothin’. She just loves folks.”

“Yeah, and Abby’s such a team player, she really needs someone to work closely with — bounce ideas off of. And when I left...” Erin shrugged, a thoughtful frown creasing her forehead. “But just because I'm back doesn't mean... I dunno, I'm still working on all of this. Jealousy is a  _ thing.” _

Erin flashed Patty such a _ look  _ — pained, apologetic, annoyed, you name it — that Patty couldn't help busting up. “Amen, sister.”

“You feel it too? I thought it was just me.” Erin giggled in what seemed like relief. Patty felt for her. 

“Yeah, girl. You think it’s easy to have Holtzy stop mid-ramble and blink at you, then mumble something about waiting ‘til Abby gets home to continue? I may get the cuddles, but she and Abby are Science Bros. Or whatever the feminine version of that is.” Patty leaned against the counter, having given up on the vague idea of making popcorn for the group. 

“I used to get cuddles  _ and  _ the Science Sisters stuff.” Erin scrunched her nose at the sound of the new phrase, and Patty agreed it didn’t quite have the same ring. Not bad for off-the-cuff, though. 

“Lab Ladies? Ghost Gal-Pals? Bustin’ Babes?” Patty stopped when Erin nearly cackled at the last one. They both tried to stifle their laughter so the others wouldn’t get curious and come investigating. 

“I dunno, I just want us all to be happy, you know? Like, yeah, a family, but also getting what we want and need from each other.” Patty paused for a second as a thought struck her. “You gettin’ what you need, Erin?”

She shrugged. “Mostly. I just wish Abby didn’t look so guilty all the time. I’m not trying to keep her from anyone, I just don’t know how to share some parts of her. Or myself.” 

“Fair.” Patty nodded. “Look. We’re gonna figure this out. And a lot of how that’s gonna happen is to let Abby and Holtzy tell us what they need when it comes to each other. And we gotta be honest with them about what we need from them to make that feel okay. Right?”

Nodding with a glazed-over look, as if at least half of that speech had freaked her the fuck out, Erin said, “Right. I think I can do that. With a little help.”

“I’m here, sugar. We got this. And our girls want what’s best for us, too, so don’t worry too much.” She nudged Erin’s arm, and it made her sway on her feet. 

“Right. Teamwork.” She made a fist and struck the air dramatically, then looked to Patty for assurance as she echoed, “We got this.”

Patty felt herself smiling too damned wide but at that moment, Erin looked just like Rosie the Riveter, and it made all this damned talking everyone had to do seem worthwhile. “Damned straight, my Bustin’ Babe,” she crowed in delight.

“Yes! Though none of us are exactly straight, are we?”

“And it's a good thing, too. Have you seen that girl Holtzmann in a tank top? Whoo!”

Erin gulped and giggled and gave Patty a thumbs up, and the two of them headed back into the rec room without a snack between them. Nobody even noticed.

  
  



End file.
